


Our Happy Ending

by kmou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Out of Character, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmou/pseuds/kmou
Summary: Harry和Draco有了一个完美的结局。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter





	Our Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Avril Lavigne's "My Happy Ending" and reading an e-mail about the Prophecy when this idea popped in my head.
> 
> This is the Chinese translation of my Harry Potter story, "Our Happy Ending." The English version can be found on my AO3. I would like to thank tyh313 (Yuki Tam — 968812) for translating this story for me. Since I cannot read Chinese, I do not know how fairly accurate the translation is. I can only hope it is. Thanks!

_"You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away…"_  
 **"My Happy Ending," Avril Lavigne**.

* * *

"Draco，告诉我，结局是什么？"

"我不知道，Harry，我真的不知道。"

"AVADA KEDVRA!"

死寂。

"啊！！！！！！！！！"

破碎的身体跌落到地面上的声音在不停的回响。

死寂。

"结束了，结束了…"

人群中爆发出欢呼声，喜悦的泪水布满了每个人的脸上。一切终于都结束了。一个长着浓密头发的女人的话语在一片鼓掌声和欢呼声中穿透过来，她在不停地重复着那个预言。

"Either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives。"

死寂。

一颗泪珠从英雄那满布灰尘的脸上划落，而他破裂的、血迹斑斑的唇边浮起了一丝微笑。

"For neither can live while the other survives…"

另一个柔软的身躯跌倒在地上的声音再次充斥着整个世界。

死寂。

"Draco，告诉我故事的结局是什么。"

"我不知道，Harry，我真的不知道。"

"你知道的，Draco，告诉我！"

Harry James Potter就躺在那里，躺在Draco Malfoy的怀里。这是从来没有人想到过的场面，从来没有。Ron Weasley满脸震惊地站在那里，不明白究竟发生了什么事。Hermione Granger则只是理解般微笑着。

死寂。

躯体躺在地上，当激烈的疼痛袭来时，开始了猛烈的痉挛。

围绕在英雄身边的人群一阵骚动，看着他与死神作最后的斗争。他们的英雄在他们的面前死去，这一画面将铭刻在他们的心中，这是他们很清楚的事实。

"让开！"

一把声音向他们咆哮着，然后人们被一个穿着长袍的神秘人推开。他们向后退开，但眼睛仍然一直盯着他们的英雄。神秘人双膝跪下，把他们的英雄抱在怀里。奄奄一息的人儿用颤抖的手撩开了长袍，露出了白金色的头发。

吸气声。

"Draco…"他们的英雄微笑着叫道，很开心能够见到他。

"Shh，Harry。保持你的体力。"

这个小英雄只是微笑着，眼里满含泪水，闪闪发光。

Ron想向Malfoy咆哮，让他离开Harry的身边，不过Hermione拉住了他。他不敢相信地看着Hermione，但她只是微笑着点了点头，似乎在告诉他这样很好。他再次看向那两个人，他们正紧紧地拥抱在一起。

"求你了，Draco。告诉我故事的结局。"

"我不知道故事是怎样结束的，Harry。求你了，留着你的力气，你会好起来的。"

"你知道结局的。你知道的，请你告诉我。"

Draco把脸埋到Harry那乱糟糟的黑发中，深深地吸了一口他的体香，尝试着回忆起一切。他感觉不到他的呼吸。他感觉不到，这让他的心中一阵惊慌。

"你…你跟Voldemort战斗，你用Avada Kedavra的咒语击倒了他。战争结束了，所有人都得救了。他们在欢呼，在庆祝。他们高声呼喊着你的名字。你能听到他们的叫声吗？"

"我-我能…"

"你好好地活了下来。所有人都走向你，向你表示感谢。他们都很希望能与你握手。然后他们把你抬到肩上，到处游行，炫耀着拯救了他们的英雄。你能看到他们在向你微笑吗？"

"我能…"

"你的英勇事迹将刊登在预言家日报上。因为你打败了黑暗君主，拯救了全世界，所以魔法部部长决定向你颁发一枚奖章。而你将在成千上万的巫师和女巫面前接受奖章。你向人群中望去，然后发现我就站在那里。你能看见我吗？"

"我能…"

"然后你与我一同离开了。我们会走得远远的，远离所有人，只有我们两个在一起，建立一个新的家庭。我们会搬到郊外，那是一个宁静的地方，一间很大的房子，周围围绕着白色的栅栏。"

"我们会养狗吗？"

"是的，Harry。我们会有一条狗。我们把它称作Snuffles，以此来纪念你的教父Sirius。它看起来也很像他。它是世界上最好的狗。每天早上，当你醒来的时候，它会把你的拖鞋叼来，还会为你取来当天的报纸。"

"听起来像是条了不起的狗…"

"它是的。我们从早到晚都在斗嘴，但我们永远都是相爱的。我会跪下来向你求婚，你接受吗？"

"我愿意。"

"我们将在一间大大的白色教堂里举行婚礼，我们所有的家人和朋友都会参加。我们会写下充满爱的语言当作我们的誓词。当牧师宣布'你可以吻你的新郎了'，我倾身吻上了你，那是在往后的日子里，我们都将分享的吻。"

"你的接吻技巧一向很好，现在也一样。"

"谢谢你的夸奖。你也一样。我获得了你的姓。"（鱼发誓，这应该不是HD~~~~~）

"Draco Malfoy-Potter。"

"没错，Harry。你想要一个孩子，所以你向我提起了这件事。我同意了，然后我们使用了一些新的魔药，在几个月后，你怀孕了。"（看，很明显是DH嘛~~~~~）

"是个女孩子吗？"

"是的。她是那么的美丽。她拥有你那漂亮的绿色的眼眸。"

"她也拥有你那丝般柔滑的金发。"

"她有着你那Gryffindor的勇气。"

"她叫什么名字，Drake？"

"Lily，以你母亲的名字命名。你能看到她吗？"

"我能…"

"我们将和我们的狗，还有我们美丽的女儿快乐地生活在一起。我们将过着梦想中的生活，Harry。"

此时一把声音插了进来。

"Ron和我将会去探望你们，Harry。经过了那么多年，我们仍是最好的朋友，而且我们甚至也与Draco成为了好朋友。我会把我所知道的一切都教给你的女儿，还会经常给她阅读。"Hermione一边说着，一边悄悄地抹去泪水。

"而我则会教导你的女儿关于Quidditch的一切。"Ron也加入了。Harry和Draco是恋人，是秘密的恋人。他终于明白了。

"然后我们美丽的Lily将会收到一封信，她将进入Hogwarts进行学习。我们把她带到9 ?月台，当我们与她说再见时，她哭了。"Draco说道，继续着他的故事。

"她将会进哪个学院？"

"Gryffindor，正如我们都知道的。她是一个令人惊讶的女巫。感谢Hermione让她在Hogwarts获得了最高的分数。她也成为了一个搜球手，是最好的那一个，而这得归功于Ron。"

"我们会一起变老吗，Draco？"

"当然，Harry。我们会一起变老，一起长出皱纹。"

"你不会的，Draco。你会一直那么帅气和年轻。"

"你也一样。我们仍然深爱着对方。我们将与Snuffles一起玩耍，与我们的家人和朋友一起度过每一天，还有，我们每个早上和夜晚都做 爱。"(=.=!，厉害的两人）

"Hmmm"

"你会在Lily结婚那天领着她走过红地毯。她嫁给了与她十分相称的一个棒小伙，然后她为我们生下了几个小孙子。"

"有多少个？"

"三个，一个女孩子，两个男孩子。她把男孩子们命名为Siri和Remi，然后根据我母亲的名字，把女孩子命名为Cissa。Siri和Remi拥有你的发色，而Cissa则拥有我的发色。他们都有着跟你一样的眼眸。你能看到他们吗？"

"我能…他们都很漂亮。"

"那么我们…"

"我-我们将在彼此的怀里一同死去。我们仍像当初刚坠入爱河时那样深深地爱着对方。"

"是的，Harry。我们的爱将会持续到永远，永不消逝。你能感觉到吗？"

"我能…"

"看到吗，Harry？我们有着美好的家园，幸福的家庭，还有忠诚的朋友。那就是我们这段漫长的、艰苦的旅程的完美的结局。"

"我们的完美的结局…"

"是的，Harry，我们完美的结局。"

"我爱你，Draco Malfoy-Potter。"

"我也爱你，Harry James-Potter。"

Draco倾下身子吻上了草莓般嫣红的双唇。他们的嘴唇仿如一体般紧贴在一起。他们的舌头在彼此的口中寻找着温暖。他们的手臂紧紧地、不顾一切地拥抱着对方，仿佛害怕对方会突然消失。Draco捧起Harry的脸庞，唇瓣吻上了他的额角。轻轻地叹息一声，Harry慢慢地闭上双眼，再也没有睁开。

* * *

 _"So much for my happy ending…"_  
 **"My Happy Ending," Avril Lavigne**.


End file.
